You shall be mine
by animefangirl28
Summary: Waylon has always been told to never reveal his face to strangers, till one day while going to Miles house, that rule is broken
1. Chapter 1

**If anyone saw that I deleted, and was wondering why? Don't worry there was some mistakes I didn't see before posting it so I had to fix it. **

"Waylon" Waylon's mom called out for him "your friend Miles isn't feeling so good". Waylon just rolled his eyes, Miles mom always freaks out when he gets a cold. "That's so sad" he said trying to make himself sound sad.

"I know it is, and his mother had to go to work, so I picked some stuff up for her" she pulled out a picnic basket full of food and medicine "and I can't deliver it because I'm busy, so can you deliver it?" the young teen nodded and grabbed the basket. Before he could leave his mother spoke up.

"You forgot your red cape honey, you need it when you get to the forest. You never know if there is a stranger, or worse a werewolf"

"Don't worry mom, there is no such thing as werewolf's" he grabbed the basket and ran out the house. As he walk through the market that led to the forest he was stopped by one of the market holders.

"Hello Waylon, where you off to?"

"Hello Mr. Walker, I'm just delivering a basket to my friend Miles, he's not feeling so good" the man nodded a bit in understanding "I see" he looked over to his stand and grabbed two apples.

"Here, one for you and for you friend" he placed the apple in the basket. Before Waylon could leave Mr. Walker stopped him and warned him "just remember, always wear your cape in the forest so the werewolf doesn't get you"

"You too Chris? But there is no such thing as werewolves"

"Then how to you explain the missing women for the past two mouth?" Waylon just shrugged and laughed a bit "maybe they ran away"

Chris didn't say anything as he watch the young teen slowly walked into the forest but only stopping to put on his hood. He shook his head and said to himself "hope that kid gets home safely".

As Waylon walking through the forest he was stuck in his thoughts, wondering about the missing women and the werewolf. "_Come on Waylon, you know there is no such thing, the girls just ran away and werewolves are just stories_" he just laughed at his thoughts and kept walking.

He soon stop thinking as he came to a cut in the path. Waylon stopped to look at the three paths "crap" he said "Miles always come to my house, and mom comes to Miles house once in a while for that knitting club with his mom, but no one ever told me which way is to Miles house"

He sighed for a second and heard a low voice behind him

"Looks like someone is lost"

Waylon turned to see a hooded man behind him. The man seemed to be wearing a normal white shirt with a black vest, black pants, and really big hiking boots. It was really hard to see the stranger too, since his cape was covering his face.

Waylon back up a bit from looking at the stranger, he was amazed how tall and seemed to have a nice build too.

The man asked again "are you lost darling?"

Waylon shook his head "y-y-yes, I was just trying to find the path that leaded out of the forest" the man smiled and pointed to the right path. As Waylon went to the path he saw the man was following him.

He stop in his tracks and turned to the man "why are you following me sir?"

"Oh I am sorry young man, I have to go this way. Why don't we walk together?" Waylon shrugged "I guess" the man didn't say anything as he walked up to the young teen.

"_This guy is weird, but we are walking together to the exit of the forest_" Waylon thought as the two walk. The man look down at the teen and asked "what is in your basket?"

"None of your business, just medicine and food for a sick friend"

"Oh I hope he gets better"

As they got to the end of the forest the hooded man ask "what is your name"

"Waylon, Waylon Park, yours"

"Can't tell" the hooded man said putting a finger to his lips. Waylon looked annoyed as he pulled down his hooded face and turned to the man and replied "fine, we are at the end of the forest, you can put your hood down"

"My apologies darling, I can't due to reasons"

"Suits yourself" the hooded man watch the young teen walk down the trail that led to the village. "I know there Dennis, come out" the man said turning to see his servant.

"S-s-so, is he the one y-y-you wanted master?"

He nodded "yes, he's the one" as he walked back into the forest, he handed his servant a bottle.

"What is this master?"

"A bottle, just dip a rag on it, and put the rage on my darlings face, and he will pass out. Do you understand?" the servant nodded "yes master"

"Good, I have to go and prepare" Dennis watch as his master slip into the dark woods. "Don't worry you two, we will get our goat. Then we won't be his next victim"

**At Miles house **

"I'm glad you came Waylon, I thought I was going to die of boredom" Waylon laughed as he set the basket on the counter and walked to the couch were Miles was laying.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die, stupid" Waylon replied "your mom said it's just a stomach flu"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way how the hell did you get here? I remember I never told you which path to take to get to my place"

"Well, a man told me the direction" Miles lifted an eyebrow in confusion "what man?"

"Just a man, I didn't see his face, it was covered"

"Maybe it was just a traveler" Miles said. Waylon shrugged in agreement "yeah, just a traveler" he said under his breath.

Waylon hanged at the house for a few minutes till he saw it was getting dark "shit, it's getting late, I have to go"

Miles got up from the couch "I'll walk you" Waylon pushed him back on the couch "no, you need to rest I can run home". The two argued for a few minutes till Waylon won. He put his hood back on and ran out the door.

As he got up the trail he was stopped by a man "excuse me sure, do you know how to get the other part of the forest?"

Before Waylon could say anything he felt a moist rag press against his face. Waylon tried to grab and kick the man away from him, but Dennis pushed the rag harder on Waylon's face. Waylon tried to struggle more but the mysterious smell was making him slow and tired.

As he could no longer struggle he gave in. he soon felt his body being gently put down. As his eyes slowly close he heard the man say

"Master will be proud of us, we will not be his next goat boys"

Waylon could no longer here them since everything went dark.

**2 to 3 hours later**

It felt hours gone by before Waylon could open his eyes, as he did he notice he was in some sort of cave. It was a really big cave, but parts of it looked like a house.

"The poor goat is finally awake boys"

"L-l-looks like we have to tell M-M-master, his mate is now up"

Waylon could hear footsteps walking away from him. He wanted to ask those voices many questions, but everything felt fuzzy and weird. As Waylon got up he wobbled around and got a little tipsy.

"_Now I know what's it's like to be drunk feels like_"

His thoughts kept going to his like, _why was he here? Who the hell kidnap me? And why did they say mate?_

When he got to a window he saw that he was in the middle of the forest and it was dark. "Shit, its dark, mom will be worried"

"Your mom doesn't have to worry darling" Waylon durned to see a shadow staring at him. The figure started to walked up to Waylon reaching out a hand. Waylon flinched a bit as he felt the hand stroke his cheek.

"Oh darling, you are so beautiful"

Waylon felt a burst of energy hit him, he wanted to run but the energy didn't hit to his legs, all he had to do was talk.

"W-w-who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" he felt the hand disappear, he was able to see the man, he saw who the dark figure was.

I-I-it's you, the hooded man I met on my way to my friend's house"

The hooded man nodded "yes, it's me"

"What did you want from me? And show me your stupid face"

"Very well darling, I'll show my face" the man slowly pulled the hood away from his head. Waylon's eyes grow when the man showed his face. Ha had light blue eyes, but His right side of his face had a scare that covered his whole face, and he had short fangs sticking out of his mouth. But his ears looked like a wolf's ears, his hair was fine, but looked like was shaved.

"Oh my god" Waylon said in shock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Guess I should tell you my name" the man courtsey to the teen "my name is Eddie, Eddie Wolfskin, and yes I am a werewolf, and you shall be my mate." **tbc**

**Yeah, my first Outlast fanfic, also I thought it would be funny to have his last name Wolfskin as a joke since he is a werewolf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry about the long wait for this next chapter, I was lazy, and I had no ideas. But don't worry, here is the story and I have to say thank you to **_**samfoxy24 **_**for helping with ideas. **

Waylon back up against the wall when he saw the man. Waylon's heart started to beat faster, he thought that werewolf's didn't exist.

Waylon suddenly remembered the man say about being his mate. He had to ask "I-I'm sorry, your what?"

"My mate darling. I've been looking for a mate to bear my children, and you are perfect for being my bride" he replied

Waylon thought long and hard, he couldn't marry him and he can't have kids, he was a man. He looked at the Eddie for a second to see if he would say he was kidding. No response.

"Um, I don't know, I hardly know you sir" Waylon said nervously, Eddie looked angry at the response but breathed "I understand darling, we don't need to ruse into things. But tonight, stay here tonight and have dinner, it's very late, and I don't want you to get lost"

Waylon wanted to decline the offer but he was right. It was dark outside, so it couldn't hurt. Right?

"Ok, I guess its fine. I can explain it to mother in the morning"

"Wonderful" the werewolf said happily "dinner is almost done anyway, so go wash up, the restroom is down the hall" he said pointing to his right.

As Waylon walked down the hallway, he saw a door. The door had scratches all over it, there was also a couple holes that were small for a tiny mouse, and on the middle of the door there was a sign that read in bold words _**DO NOT OPEN**__. _

He wanted to open it but he know if he did, Eddie could see him opening it and kill him. He shacked the thought out of his head and headed to the bathroom.

"_Don't worry park, it's probably nothing but junk. Maybe" _he thought as he washed is hands. When he got out of the hall way he saw Dennis waiting for him.

"The master want us to bring you to him for dinner. If that is ok?"

"Um sure, I guess" Waylon shrugged

When they got to the dining room, Waylon's was amazed. The table was set with amazing food and drink.

"Come darling" Eddie said pulling out a chair for Waylon "sit"

He slowly walk up to his chair thinking something might happen like being stabbed or something. Nothing happened when he sat down and was being pushed to the table. He look down at his plate to see a turkey leg, some potatoes, and bread, and he had a wine, but he was not going to drink it since he is only 17.

As they were eating, Eddie look up at him and ask "how are you enjoying the food darling?"

"It's good" Waylon replied. Waylon suddenly remembered the door and being mates with a werewolf. He had to ask one of those things because he was suddenly became nervous.

"What's the matter darling?" Waylon heard from the table. He look up to Eddie looking straight at him. "Oh, it's nothing sir"

"You haven't drank your wine by the way"

Waylon looked at the cup of wine for a second and looked back "it's because I never drank before, I'm 17. I'm too young"

Eddie chuckled a bit at his response "one sip doesn't hurt darling, just try it" Waylon sighed and grabbed the cup. He stirred the cup around a bit thinking something would come up.

"_One sip can't hurt"_ he thought. He took a deep breath and took a big sip of the wine. When he finished the sip he coughed a bit and made strange noise.

"Is wine supposed to be sour?" Waylon asked

"Oh you are so cute" Wolfskin chucked "of course it's suppose to be sour" he said while sipping on his wine.

"Can I ask you something?" Waylon ask

Eddie nodded "you may"

"When you ask me to your mate, how exactly would I have a child?"

"Its simple darling, if a werewolf has a male mate and they want to have a child, they would still have sex"

Waylon raised an eyebrow with the response "is that it?"

"Not exactly. The werewolf has to give them a powder. The powder is tasteless, so it's best to give it to your mate in an object, like for example into food, drink, or theirs is a way to give them it in a pill"

"That's easy, I guess"

"It is darling, it doesn't the mate ether and last till the child is born" after he finished his meal, Eddie stood up from the table and held out a hand to Waylon.

"Shall we begin darling?"

"What do you mean?" Waylon ask scarily

"We are going to mate and have a child" Waylon stood up fast and look at his plate and screamed "YOU PUT THE FUCKING POWDER IN MY FOOD!?"

"No darling" Eddie grabbed Waylon's wine "I put it in your wine, though if I would have known, I would have Dennis give you juice"

Waylon started breathing heavily while backing up to the wall. His mind was racing, he should have known something was up when he was ask to drink the wine. He had to leave. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he look up to see the man looking at him.

"I hope you would be happy with this darling" he said tightening his grip on Waylon's shoulder "the other sluts didn't take it well. I do hope will understand"

Waylon felt a shook of energy hit him. He pushed the man away from him and ran where the door was when he went to the restroom.

"YOU SLUT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Eddie snarled and ran after him. Waylon ran to the beaten up door and desperately trying to open it. He could hear footstep coming to him, he backed up a bit and slammed the door open.

When he fell into the room he shut the door fast and placed a chair that was by the door. When it was shut he could hear the sounds of nails being scraped against the door and the doorknob trying to be open.

"OPEN THE DOOR BITCH" the werewolf screamed while banging on the door. Waylon soon smelled the room he was in, it smelled of coppery blood, piss, and rotting meat.

"_Am I in a meat locker?"_ Waylon thought while plugging his nose. His hand traveled the dark room to find a light switch to be able to see. Once he found one and turned the lights, hi body froze.

The room was bloody and covered in body parts. Some body's where hanging and they're intestines were hanging out of the bodies and some were falling out of the bodies.

Waylon ran to a nearby bucket to throw up. After he was done he got a closer look at the bodies. He suddenly relished something about the bodies. They were all female.

Waylon suddenly heard a cough to his right to see a female.

The female seemed to be on the verge of dyeing, her body was covered in stabbed wounds, her eyes were cold of death, and her face was covered in scratches, and her body was pale.

"Are you ok?" Waylon asked

"Not…..really" the women said softly "are you another victim of…..his?"

Waylon nodded "yes" the women smiled "then…. Do me one thing kid, accept his offer"

"Why?"

"You…..don't want to die do you? Accept so… you won't end up like…..us" Waylon nodded to her and grabbed her weaken hand "what is your name?"

With her last breath she said "it's…..lis…a" her dead eyes closed. Waylon stood up from the dirty ground and then looked around the dirty room.

He clench his hands, he can't believe it, all the missing women were here. He sighed a bit, he know he had to do it, so he won't end up like the rest on them. He walk to the door, there was no noise coming through there.

"Eddie? If your by the door please don't attack me, I am accepting your offer" he pushed the chair off the door and slowly opened the door. Eddie was waiting for him, his eyes were red, and his wolf ears were standing strait up.

"You're accepting the offer?" Eddie ask angry

Waylon nodded and tilted his head. "Look at me slut" Eddie said angrily. When he looked up he felt a hard slap hit him in the face. It was so hard it cause him to fall on the ground.

"You will be my mate, you will have my children, and you will follow my rules, got it slut?" Eddie yelled while grabbing Waylon.

"y-yes I will follow them" Waylon said Weakley

"Good" Eddie replied. He soon started to kiss Waylon roughly and started to bite Waylon's neck leaving a hicky "shall we take this my bedroom slut?" Waylon nodded and felt his body being pushed to the bedroom, before passing out.

Waylon soon woke up on a bed with shackles on his arms and undressed and only had his underwear on, he turned to see Eddie was right next to him stroking his cheek.

"I'm glad you are finally awake darling, now we can begin" Eddie said while licking Waylon's nipples which cause him to moan slightly.

"May, may darling, you reacted fast~"

"It's my first time" Waylon said while breathing heavy.

"Well don't worry, we can take it slow~" the werewolf said while his tale was waging back and forth. Eddie started to slowly kissing Waylon's body down to his groin area.

He slowly pulled Waylon's underwear down and started to suck on the tip of Waylon's member.

"Ah….!" Waylon jumped when he felt Eddie slowly go down on his member, slowly going up and down, he can also feel sharp teeth on his member. He started to swirl his tongue around his member.

"Please~ stop" Waylon begged "I'm close…..I'm going to-ahhhhh" he had to stop in mid-sentence when he could feel himself release.

"That was fast darling, I guess you are a virgin~" Eddie said. He pushed his two fingers into Waylon's mouth and told him to suck.

Waylon slowly sucked his fingertips leaving a trail of saliva when Eddie pulled his fingers out of Waylon's mouth, he soon started to kiss Waylon's neck again and started to lick

"Eddie" Waylon panted "stop teasing me"

Eddie soon stick his fingered into Waylon's entrees, causing Waylon to pant and moan. Waylon started to scream in pleasure "oh my god~ Eddie please, I need another" he started to thrust three fingers into him, causing him to find the little virgins g-spot.

"YES! Eddie please fuck, I'm ready"

"Alright darling, it might hurt a little" Eddie turned Waylon onto his stomach and slowly inserted his member into his mate.

"AH, Eddie, it hurts it's too big" Waylon said while tears were running down his face.

"I'm sorry but please, try and deal with the pain when I'm all the way in there"

He slowly started to pump himself slowly into his mate and started to move back and forth into him, Waylon first felt pain when Eddie entered, soon it disappeared and became better.

"Ahh…Nhh, oh yes Eddie… please h-harder, it feel so good" Eddie fastened the pace even more, might made him go into Waylon's sweet spot.

"OH fuck, that's it….. Nhh Ahh yes, Eddie I'm not going to last"

"Me nether" Eddie moaned "do it with me"

Waylon wrapped his legs around Eddie to pull him closer as they bother came after one more thrust. The two fell down one each other while panting. After their breathing settled a bit, Waylon can feel the wolf still inside of him.

"Are you going to pull out?"

"I have to stay in for a bit to make sure so we can have children"

They kissed one last time before falling asleep and hearing Eddie say goodnight, son falling into a deep sleep.

Waylon felt like he only slept for a little bit till he felt like someone was nudging him. He opened his to see Miles looking at him.

"MILES!?" a hand was placed onto his mouth and Miles made a quiet noise.

"Be very quiet Waylon, I'm here to get you" he said while taking off the shackles on Waylon. When he got them off Waylon slowly moved off the bed not, to wake up the sleeping werewolf. Miles throw Waylon some clothes quietly and they started to tiptoe out of the cave.

After they were save out of the cave, Miles grabbed Waylon and yelled "ok Waylon, what the hell happened to, your mom was scared that you were kidnaped, everyone that you know went looking for you, and I find you sleeping in bed, naked, and with a man!?"

"I-I-I do not know happened, I was on my way back to my place and suddenly someone stuffed a rag in my face and, and-" Waylon couldn't finish since he started to cry.

"It's Ok Park" Miles said while rubbing Waylon's back "let's just get you home"

As they were walking, Waylon started to feel sick "hey Miles, I don't feel so good" before they can do anything, Waylon started puking.

"Oh god Waylon, are you alright?" Waylon shook his head "no, I feel sick"

As soon as they got back into town, Waylon's mother was waiting for them, including a couple of other people. Miles told Mrs. Park that Waylon needed a doctor because he was puking. Later when they got Waylon home, his mom called the local doctor.

When Waylon woke up, he saw his mom talking to the doctor.

"Mom?" Waylon said Weakley

She turned a bit and ran to give her son a hug "oh honey, I was so worried when you didn't return home yesterday. Are you ok? Doctor Trager and his wife come over to check on you by the way"

"That's right" the doctor said while pulling out some stuff from his bag "you gave us quit a scare my boy, but we are glad to see you are ok"

"Honey, can you tell us what happened?" Waylon nodded and begin to tell them. He told them everything from how he was drugged, the missing women, and who kidnaped him.

His mother, the doctor, and Miles were shocked to hear what Waylon had said, Mrs. Park was so shocked that she ended up crying for what happened to her baby.

Mrs. Trager came into the room as soon as she heard what Waylon had said.

"I think I know who it was" she said

"You do?" Waylon ask

She nodded "yes, Eddie Wolfskin, he is an awful werewolf, he has done this many times, and I'm not surprised it was his fucking doing"

"Wait" Miles butted in "how do you know him nurse Trager?"

"Because she is also a werewolf" doctor Trager said. The teens both looked at the nurse in shock. "Holy shit" Miles screamed "I never knew that you were a wolf too nurse"

"Yes I am but, I make sure I look human all the time, and I don't have to change during the full moon" she replied. She walk up to Waylon and sat next to the bed and talked to Waylon "now tell me, why did choose you to be his mate?"

Waylon shrugged "I don't know but I don't understand why after Miles saved me, is started to throw up. Why is that nurse?"

"It's because you are pregnant with his children"

"I AM WHAT!?" Waylon screamed

"HE IS WHAT!?" screamed Miles and Mrs. Park screamed

"He is pregnant. Unlike normal human pregnancy, a werewolf's pregnancy tells you that you are pregnant after a few minutes and the child will soon grow after throwing up, and the pups will take eleven months instead of nine"

"Is there any way to get rid of them?" Waylon's mom ask

The nurse shook her head "I'm afraid not, they are stuck inside the mother till they are born" Mrs. Park started to cry all over again "I'm sorry" the Trager's walk Waylon's mom into the living room to calm down, leaving Miles and Waylon in his room.

"So, Waylon?" Miles ask nervously

"Yes Miles" Miles got on top of the bed and look at him hard and ask seriously "what are you going to do now?"

**This is the end of the story, thank you for reading it. If you want a new story please tell me and I will** **try and make a new story about Waylon's journey with the wolf children. Hope you enjoyed **


End file.
